Dear Maxie
by ellabella89
Summary: This is a one shot....it's around the song Dear Jamie...Sincerly Me by Hellogooodbye. FAX of course. Kinda OCC.....


_Well, this is an absoultly adorable song that I love to peices so I thought that a quick little oneshot would do... :D Well, ignore the mistakes and enjoy :D_

_Disclaimer: I never put these things up, but because I realized that lawsuits are very scary, I'm gonnna put this up. I do not own the song or the book which the characters are based on. But, I do own the ring pop on my pinky finger. :D_

**_Dear Jamie...Sincerely Me by Hellogoodbye　_**

_Fang sat at his desk, blank paper in front of him, pen tapping his chin in a steady beat. He wanted to tell Max that he loved her, but he wanted it more set in stone. He didn't have a rock to carve into, so pen and ink would have to do._

He tapped his I-pod to switch to a new song. Fang was always musically inclined, but he never actually wrote lyrics to his songs that he strummed out on his guitar. There was one that was sticking to him in a certain way. He replayed the song in his head, slowly going over the chords and notes, seeing what the words would do and where they would go. Sitting straight in his chair again, he hesitated, not sure how this was going to turn out. Taking a deep breath, he started.

_Dear Maxie, I've got a letter I would like to send. _

_It's lacking __strings of words with punctuation at the ends._

_But should I trust this dialect,_

_To convey the right effect?_

Fang smiled at himself, liking how it fit with the song that was still playing in his head. It showed what he was feeling just right.

_Dear Maxie, I've got some things I'd like to set in pen. _

_I would have used a pencil but leads just not permanent. _

_But should I trust my printer's ink, _

_To express the things I think? _

Fang sat back, thinking what the next verse should be like. He had to some how show Max that no matter what he would never leave her. He wanted her to go back to this letter if she missed him for whatever reason. He wanted her to almost cry when she heard him singing to her.

_Every page I tried my best to think of something to contest; _

_With inside jokes and other folks who've got much more to say. _

Inspiration hitting him, he wrote down the rest of the lyrics. He changed some of the words, and swamped a few lines before he thought it was perfect. Ripping an envelope out of the desk drawer, he looked at it for a minute, thinking. The idea in his head stuck, so he wrote down another verse. Seeing that his copy was all scratched up and written all over, he carefully rewrote his song, committing the words to memory.

Thinking that that was the best that he could do, he sealed the envelope and drew a stamp in the shape of the heart. Smiling a bit at his creativity, he got up and thought of Angel.

**She's in her room, listening to music. You are so sweet! She'll love it! She loves you too, you know. She's always thinking of you.**

_**Thanks Angel. I know, I can see it in her eyes. **_Fang sent her a smile in her mind and heard her giggle downstairs.

Grabbing his guitar, he sat on the edge of his bed, making sure that it was tuned. The first chords of the song floated out, and he sang along quietly, making sure that Max wouldn't hear over her music. Thinking it was incomplete somehow, he put down his guitar down on his bed and turned to jump out the window. Once on the ground, he went to the side of the house where the rose bushes bloomed. Careful of the thorns that were threatening to cut him, he plucked the best rose out of the bush.

He jumped back up to the second story through the window of his room, making sure none of the petals fell off. He pulled out his pocket knife and very carefully removed the thorns without ruining the stem of the flower. After it was safe to hold, he picked his tuned guitar and enveloped lyrics up and crept silently towards Max's room. Pushing the door open, he saw Max's figure lying on her bed, I-pod ear buds still in her ears but her breathing steady as if she was asleep. Purposefully making the floor creak, he realized that she was asleep when her eyes only flickered slightly at the noise.

Smiling again, he went to her, after putting his guitar down, but keeping the letter and the rose with him. He moved his hand, brushing the lock of hair away from the pearly surface of her cheeks. He took the buds out of her ears carefully, making sure that she wouldn't wake. Setting the letter on the bed near her head, he thought that the rose would look good with the letter. And it did.

Sitting in the easy chair by her bed, he pulled the guitar into his lap and adjusted the shoulder strap. Becoming nervous all the sudden, he didn't want her to wake up and reject him. That would be the absolute worst thing that could happen to him. But he shrugged the feeling off, knowing that Max was just as crazy about him as he was of her. Dragging his fingers across the strings, the noise woke up Max, her eyes fluttering before opening completely.

She sat up slowly, taking in Fang in her easy chair, the envelope and red rose on her pillow, and the almost nervous expression on Fang's face.

"Fang..." Max started, but stopped when his fingers kept moving, making sweet, sweet notes. Then his voice started.

_Dear Maxie, I've got a letter I would like to send._

_It's lacking strings of words with punctuation at the ends._

She smiled at the words, giving Fang the encouragement that he needed to continue.

_But should I trust this dialect,_

_To convey the right effect?_

_Dear Maxie, I've got some things I'd like to set in pen._

_I would have used a pencil but leads just not permanent._

_But should I trust my printer's ink,_

_To express the things I think?_

_Every page I tried my best to think of something to contest;_

_With inside jokes and other folks who've got much more to say._

_Dear Maxie, this envelope will represent my heart._

_I'll seal it send it off and wish it luck with its depart._

_And this stamp will be every action that carried my affection:_

_Across the air and land and sea._

_But should I trust the postage due,_

_To deliver my heart to you?_

Max almost wanted to cry, but kept the tears at bay, watching the face of Fang, uncharacteristically emotional.

_Every page I tried my best to think of something to contest;_

_With inside jokes and other folks who've got much more to say._

_Every page I tried my best to fill with something to contest;_

_With inside jokes and other folks who've got much more to say._

He got up, taking his guitar off, but still singing as he got to his knees in front of her, picking up the rose and envelope.

_I'll give you all I can,_

_A flower and a hand._

_I hope this helps you see._

_Signed, sincerely me. _

Fang put them in her hands, closing her trembling fingers around the two of them. Keeping his eyes on hers, he kissed both of her hands, her nose, then her lips.

Max couldn't hold the tears back any longer and kissed him back with all her heart. Her arms went around his neck, the rose in one hand and the letter in the other still clutched tightly. His arms were around her middle, almost crushing her to him. The way the two of them fit together, the way he handled her with such care and gentleness, and the way she held him like she would never let him go, you know that they were soul mates.

Pulling back, Fang held her face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"I love you, Max. Forever." She smiled against the tears and kissed him, pulling him back onto the bed, the rose and letter lying next to them. Her fingers threaded through his black silky hair as his lips moved against hers.

" I love you too Fang. Never before have I felt so loved." She giggled as he pulled her back to him. His hands were lower on her back, keeping her close.

*INTENSE MAKE OUT SESSION*

Gasping for air, Max pulled back, collapsing on Fang's chest. His fingers immediately started tracing patterns through her shirt on her back, raising goosebumps whenever they traveled to the bare spot on her back where her shirt rode up a little. She listened to the heart beat deep in his chest, the beat slowly working her into the sleep that she was in until Fang woke her up.

Fang felt her arms relax that were still around his neck, and knew that she would be asleep in about a minute in a half.

He felt accomplished. Max didn't push him away or freak out, she actually cried and kissed him. Very powerfully. For over ten minutes. He was a happy guy. Now with her falling asleep on his chest, he knew that he wouldn't be far behind her as he felt his eyelids dropping with each passing minute. But he didn't care. Max loved him, and he was able to write a song all while professing his love for Max in hard copy. He finally slipped away with a rare smile on his face and his love's body nestled next to his.


End file.
